Una Noche con los Chicos
by Koko7180
Summary: Traducción. Bella se queda en compañía de Emmett, Jasper y Edward mientras que los demás están en París. R&R.Oneshot.Terminado.


¡Hola a todos

¡Hola a todos! ¿Que tal? Bueno, yo ahora mismito un poquito nerviosa, pues esta vez es la primera vez que traduzco un fanfic y espero realmente que me haya salido bien (cruzando los dedos). Espero que os guste. Comentad y decidme si esta bien!!

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, estps pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una traducción del fic "A **Night with the Boys**" de **PacificGirl89.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jasper, Emmett, Edward y yo estábamos sentados en el salón viendo la televisión en el nuevo plasma negro. Charlie estaba fuera de la ciudad, y yo estaba, para su información, quedándome con Alice. Lo que él no sabía era que ella, junto con las otras chicas y Carlisle, estaban en París. Alice había insistido en que me fuera con ellos, pero yo había declinado cortésmente la invitación. Edward no tenía intención de ir y yo no podía estar sin él. Ellos habían estado fuera desde hace dos semanas y volverían mañana. Yo no podía imaginarme dos semanas alejada de Edward. No sabía cómo Alice y Rosalie podían estar separadas de Emmett y Jasper.

Emmett cambiaba de canal sin sentido hasta que finalmente se paró en uno. Me fijé en el nombre del programa, _Encuentros Peligrosos_, del canal de National Geographic. Observé como un oso Grizzly andaba a través de la pantalla. La voz del narrador era aburrida, así como las demás voces de la mayoría de narradores. Extrañamente atrajo mi atención.

Edward dejó escapar una risita por alguna razón y pasó un brazo alrededor mío. De repente me di cuenta de que me había quedado en una posición un poco relajada, my cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho de granito. "¿Cansada, amor?" Me susurró. Sus ojos topacio eran calidos y poseían una chispa de diversión.

"No" pronuncié.

Mi corazón martilleó contra mi pecho cuando él se inclinó para besarme. Su beso podía haber sido puro e inocente, pero todavía mandaba suficientes corrientes eléctricas a mi espina dorsal. Sentí el calor prorrumpiendo mis mejillas, para mi vergüenza

"Bueno, ahora sí que no está cansada." Se rió disimuladamente Emmett.

Eso solo ocasionó más color en mis mejillas. "¿Cómo puedes lograr tener este efecto en mí? Le pregunté a Edward, haciendo un ligero mohín.

"¿Qué efecto tengo yo sobre ti? Preguntó Edward desconcertado. Él _casi _dominó la expresión, pero yo pude darme cuenta perfectamente.

"¡Ya lo sabes!" Le acusé astutamente.

Emmett prorrumpió en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y de pronto supe que no quería oír lo que estaba a punto de salir de su boca. "Edward, lo que ella intenta decir es que esa mirada que le lanzas causa una de estas tres cosas, su corazón se acelera hasta el punto de alcanzar el esternón y salirse a través del pecho, s increíble personificación de un tomate o que ella se tropiece con sus propios pies y se caiga de cabeza al suelo... aunque tu no necesitas mirarla para que eso pase".Él sonrió y se inclinó para alborotar mi pelo.

"Cuidado Emmett, o tendrás que beber sangre a través de un embudo" Le amenacé mostrando mi más fiera expresión, la más amenazante que pude.

Esto solo provocó que Emmett estallara en risas. "Esto viene de la chica cuyos nudillos se quebraron como galletas cuando ella trató de pegar un puñetazo a un lobito. No lo creo, corazón."

Edward se levantó inmediatamente y gruñó. "Ella quizá no será capaz, pero yo sí.". Le observé fijamente, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta. No sabía si Edward estaba bromeando y estaba aterrorizada.

Emmett se levantó también para encararle. "Me gustaría verte intentándolo."

"¡Emmett, Edward, sentaos!" Esme apareció entre ellos, luciendo como una madre preocupada.

Ambos se sentaron. "Solo estabamos bromeando" Le dijo Edward silenciosamente mientras él recuperaba su asiento a mi lado y me sentaba en su regazo.

"¿Lo estábamos?" cuestionó Emmett.

Rosalie apareció a su lado, y Emmett la atrapó entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente. Aparté la mirada, así que no vi a Carlisle al lado de Esme. " Espero que las cosas no hayan sido así durante todo el fin de semana" dijo severamente.

"No, no, todo ha sido la mayor parte del tiempo agradable" aseguró Jasper. " ¿Qué tal en París"inquirió.

Mentalmente me abofeteé a mí misma. Casi había olvidado que Esme, Rosalie y Carlisle se había ido a Francia; Esme para conseguir varias cosas para su más reciente proyecto, ella estaba cambiando ligeramente la decoración de la casa. Rosalie y Alice, que estaba ahora sentada en el regazo de Jasper, habían ido de compras, para renovar su vestuario y proporcionarse un nuevo armario y Carlisle solo fue para acompañarlas. Aún sabiendo que ellas podían cuidarse perfectamente, Carlisle todavía sentía que dos damas no podían andar por París solas.

"No os esperábamos a vosotros cuatro hasta mañana por lo menos" preguntó casualmente Emmett ocultando bien su decepción. Nosotros solo sabíamos que él había estado planeando algo para Rosalie.

"Bueno, nosotros nos encontramos con los Volturis, y necesitábamos vencerles antes que vinieran a visitarte, Bella" replicó Rosalie cruelmente.

"¿En serio?" jadeé mientras me estremecía entre los brazos de Edward. Sus brazos se estrecharon en torno a mí mientras que él gruñía fieramente. Todavía no comprendía la verdadera razón hasta que Rosalie contestó.

"No, cogimos el avión más temprano. No había nada que hacer en París" contestó sin remordimiento. Hubo algún raro contacto entre Emmett y Rosalie que causó que Edward se riera disimuladamente obviando el caso de que estaba mirando amenazadoramente a Rosalie. Ella suspiró y me miró con la muerte en sus ojos. "Lo siento, Bella, eso fue desconsiderado por mi parte." Se disculpó. La disculpa sonó suficientemente sincera pero todavía podía leer el sarcasmo impregnado en ella. Juzgando el hecho de que Edward seguía tenso a mi lado, el ya sabía que no era sincera.

"Vamos, Bella, pareces exhausta" me susurró tensamente.

"Esta bien."

"Me tomó en brazos sin previo aviso y les deseé a todos buenas noches. Alice se precipitó hacia mi y me besó en la mejilla. "Espera a ver lo que te compré en París.", susurró en mi oído. Su alegría se manifestaba a través de cada palabra.

Si no estuviera tan cansada probablemente hubiera gruñido y hubiera discutido con ella. Ella no necesitaba comprarme nada, y si no hubiera estado tan cansada me hubiera dado miedo lo que ella me habría podido comprar. Antes de formar alguna queja, Edward me subió por las escaleras y me depositó en la cama que él había comprado. Tan pronto como mi cabeza tocó la almohada mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse.

"Buenas noches, amor mío." Me susurró Edward en la oreja. Nunca me acostumbraría de aquella voz de terciopelo suya. Ella siempre causaría que mi corazón latiera desbocado y que mis mejillas enrojecieran.

"Buenas noches, mi ángel" susurré quedamente. Esa fue la última cosa que dije mientras me sumergía en la seguridad de mis sueños. El sonido de la risa de Edward me acompañó a la tierra de los sueños.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado. Es mi primera traducción, así que espero que no seáis duros con ella. Ojala me dediquéis un minutito para deciros si os ha gustado o no, o si debería replantearme el empezar a traducir fics, todo dependde de la aceptación de este oneshot.

Besos y abrazos.

Tamara

**¿Un review? **


End file.
